Saint Seyia Omega - Both Darkness and Light Child (HIATUS)
by Wishfull12
Summary: (HIATUS) what if there was a third child born that night, and Seyia gets a surprise when his wife Alice gives birth to the third child? How will Crimson and Avian help Koga and the others to get Athena and Alice back when Mars returns.
1. Prologue

**In this story Seyia is married to my OC Alice goddess of the sun and moon. Alice has purple hair that goes to her waist and blue eyes. She has a silver staff that has a moon/sun on top and has a white dress like Athena.**

Saint Seyia and his friends fought Mars, evil god of war. During the battle, a meteor fell from the heavens, ending the fight. And three young lives, covers in Cosmo of darkness and light, were left behind. The girl was given by Mars, and the boy was given to Goddess Athena. The third baby was different.

Everyone had a confused face as to why the light was still there it was then they saw the third child., "Who is the last child going too!" Mars spoke up.

"this child holds the power of Celestial inside of her." The light spoke.

"What does you mean by Celestial power?" Asked Dragon Shiryu as he stepped forward. "i mean the child id both light and darkness but..." the light, she said without finishing.

"But?" Asked Phoenix Ikki this time.

"But, it's not sure that is the only ability this child has. She could have more powers inside of her still hidden." the light said.

"With who is she going to stay with?" Seyia asked confusion in his voice.

"She's not staying with any of you, but one!" she said harshly, but she looked at Seyia when she said the last bit.

"Why?" asked Medea the second wife of Mars.

"Because she can't exist while her brother and sister are here. She must be born in different blood." The lady in the light said as she lowed the light so they could see her face and her holding a baby.

"Different blood?" Asked Athena.

"yes, she can't have the same blood with her brother and sister so... she's going to be killed." She said simply with everyone else shocked.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE THE LIFE OF NEW BORN!" screamed Shun, making everyone near him flinch at the volume.

"that's not your choice." she said angry now and started to fly. "That's the choice of the stars. She's going to be born by the time the moon hits it's set point in the sky. That's when the baby is going to be born"

"_**Oh, and Seyia congrats on the new baby which is going to be born soon..." she gave a little chuckle as she saw Seyia go wide eyes and froze. "Just don't tell anyone Seyia!"**_

In the sky...

She put her arms with baby in up, it started to glow and flow up until it vanished in mid air. Then disappeared herself.

On the ground...

"i guess that's it then" Athena said casually.

"I think that same." Was Mars reply.

They looked at each other went they heard someone calling.

"Athena!" called Shiryu, jogging over to her.

"What is it?" She asked looking in his eyes.

"The moon it's going to hit it's set point!" He said at last. Everyone looked up even Mars. By the time it hit, the sky started to get brighter so you could see a thing. The hole world was surrounded with light until it vanished."the baby is already born." Said Athena in a whisper. Then she looked at the boy. _"Your sister is already born but, she is no longer your sister. For some reason they have chosen this path for the three of you, until then I am going to rise you as my own. Even if I can't have my own child, I will have you."_ She thought. "Koga..."

None had noticed that Seyia was still frozen to his spot until Athena had walked over to his. Blinking he looked up.

Back at the sanctuary...

Alice wife of Seyia, was currently in lobar for the birth of her and Seyia's first child. She was unaware of what had happened.

After almost half an hour she gave birth to a young girl her hair was brown like Seyia's but had purple hair that Alice had. The baby also has blood red eyes. Alice had decided the name as soon as she saw her eyes.

**Crimson**


	2. How They Meet!

**Again I would like to say Crimson's and Avian's clothes are NOT constellations.**

Two years later Alice had a second child, which Seyia and her named Avian. She had half brown and half purple hair her gangs were similar to Seyia's but a little longer. And her eyes brown like Seyia's and she was given the cloth 'Winged Wolf'. Later on Avian was found out to have asthma so she was to take it easy when doing trains/fighting. Unless a real emery.

When they we both old enough Seyia was the one who started there saint training, Avian found that she was WIND elemental but Crimson was LIGHT. Both Crimson and Avian refused to wear masked other then if there seeing other saints. Seyia smiled and gave a chuckle.

Their masks only covered half there faces instead of the hole face, Avian's had pink around the eyes and swirl at the side of eyes and Crimsons had the same but red.

X.X

It was when Crimson was 13 and Avian 11 that both Seyia and Alice decide that there children should join Palestra. As school that trains saints, but they wouldn't be going to lesson seeing that they didn't need any more since Seyia trained them but Crimson was to help Avian improve still and it was the best place _and_ for them to make friends.

They had been at Palestra for three mouths when they got a message that Mars had taken Athens, and a boy Koga was on his way to Palestra. It was rather funny how Avian and Crimson meet the main gang it went something thing like this:

Koga, Yuna, Souma, Ryuhou were talking about random things in the court yard. When a girl with half brown and half purple hair came running out of one of the hall ways. Avian stopped to catch her breath and looked left and right then back to the left seeing the group. She glanced over her shoulder hearing foot steps.

She ran towards the group, "Excuse me!" She said stopping in front of them. "Can you hide me?" They all blinked at her. "Oh I'm Avian and I don't want to train with oneechan!"

"Okay?" Souma said which sounded more of a question. Her eyes lit up and ran be hide them.

Foot steps court there attention, a girl with brown hair and purple highlights that stopped at her waist walked into the courtyard. Even with a mask covering half her face, you could tell she was pissed.

"Avian get your butt out her now!" she said know her little sister was here somewhere. Her eyes travel to the group, slowly making her way to them. Which made them a little nervous.

She stopped about 2 feet in front of them and opened her mouth to speak, "I know she's behide you." she said simply and her lip twitched up a little.

"who?" Souma asked playing dumb, making her chuckle. She reached up to her mask and pulled it off. Making them give a small gasp.

"Maybe I should tell you my name." she opened her blood red eyes and smiled as her eyes lit up. "Hiya, name's Crimson... and Avian come out from behide them." her voice went dull at the end from boredom.

"NEVER!" she shouted from behide, making everyone but her Sweatdrop.

"Will you come out if I had you inhaler?" Crimson asked with a smirk, she heard Avian gasp and come out from behide them and pulled her mask off.

Crimson throw the inhaler up and down catching it in her hand with a smirk on her face.

"You wouldn't..." Avian asked, only to go wide eye went Crimson's smirk grew bigger.

She turned as throw it over to the other side of the courtyard. Avian sprinted forward and jumped doing a couple of flips in the air, catching her inhaler and landed on both feet.

The group stared at the two, and they turned back to them with smiles. "Nice meeting you... What's your names?" Crimson gave a chuckle as Avian pushed her when she had reached them.

"I'm Aquila Yuna,"

"I'm Dragon Ryuhou,"

"Lionet Souma,"

"And..." Crimson asked as she looked at the last boy, who blinked and became a light shade of pink. "Pegasus Koga."

Both Crimson and Avian gasped and shared a look, "I'm Winged Wolf Avain!" Avian said grinning madly.

Crimson gave a chuckle, " Alicorn Crimson." she winked, and turned to leave, "Nice meeting you... Come one Via you've got training." Avian sighed and waved and ran after her older sister. (Picture like at an end of a episode of some anime, the picture freezes and becomes draw like that!)

**I hope you liked the second chapter, is kind of a small filler chapter... explaining how they meet, bye! (waves)**


	3. The Death Camp's Challenge!

**Crimson's POV**

It was a little while later, we got a another letter saying that Mars had taken mother as well. I had told Avian the evening when I saw her. She ended up crying for almost an hour. I hadn't let my tears flow, if I had I would have been a bad example for her. In fact she's never seen me cry before and I can't remember that last time I had cried myself.

X.X

Avian and I haven't seen the group sense we met them, but I had felt there cosmos here and there. Even if Dad did asked us to made friends I would be better off without them. I don't know the first thing about friendship and that stuff. Although I couldn't get rid of that feeling that I already knew Koga.

I had decided to take part in the house cup or what ever the thing is... Saint Fight I think. Although I don't really have a house seeing that Avian and me don' go classes, the students have seen us around and sometimes I help out some of them with the training. And you could say that I have a little fan group... I mean what the hell. I know that they look up to me and everything they also don't know who my parents are too. I think that they... I don't even know anymore. Anyway on with what I was saying before...

X.X

I heard the foot steps of the the teacher leading the students up the path to where I was standing. (she has her mask on!)

"The outside sure feels nice!" I was able to hear Koga voice.

"Ignorance is bliss or so they say" was Yuna's voice

"This training camp will be exceptionally difficult, you know!" I also heard Souma's voice reach my ears.

"Don't swear it! It's just a camp, isn't it?" Koga again... _'sorry to disappoint you Koga but this isn't just some camp'_ I though as he continued, "You're all way too nervous about this."

"You really don't get anything, Koga." I heard a new voice, that I knew back couldn't put a name to. _'it's probably the old guy.' _I had blocked out what he was saying. As my thoughts went to mother and where Mars may be keeping her and Athens.

"Everyone, we have arrived."

I gave a chuckle and turned to them, "It took you long enough." a couple people gave gasped and others had looks of horror on there faces. I think they new how strong I was...

"It's Crimson." I heard Koga mumbled to his friends looking at me.

"Wait so you're competing?" Someone asked, making everyone look my way.

"**(1)**Hai! I'm competing, because I can." I gave a simple answer and looked to the teacher (forgot his name...) and nodded. He cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

"This is Cosmo Delta." the area was covered in maintains and a large forest.

"So this is Cosmo Delta, huh?" I heard Souma say

[Title screen]

**The selection Trails! The Death Camp's Challenge!**

[back to POV]

"In this training exercise you will have to climb all the way up Cosmo Delta... Past the barrier of clouds to reach the summit before the sun does. These are the conditions for the passing the trial."

"That sounds more plain then I though" Koga said, and Yuna replied with.

"There are many natural obstacles in the way along with another peculiar thing"

"This an area where your Cosmo is lowered." Souma added.

I stopped listening there as I looked out over the area.

X.X

Having summoned my right arm armour cloth a while ago. I was now standing by the cliff side. Waiting for the right time.

"You sure talk big... About those useless spark of yours!" I heard a boy say snapping my train of though and I looked over to see the boy was talking to Koga or Souma? I frowned seeing that the boy doesn't know what he's dealing with.

If you want to know what I meant by that it's I can feel a person's fall Cosmo even if they haven't unlocked it yet. Okay time to stop braking the four wall.

Slowly walking that way. I heard the boy give a small chuckle.

"Argo!" so that's his name I though stupidly. "What do you mean by that!?" Souma said.

"I'm telling you to stop showing off you pathetic Cosmo inherited from you loser of a father!" the boy Argo had hit a nerve of Souma. That had pissed me off, no one disrespects other peoples families. I was on fall on walking they didn't seem to notice me. I was frowning and my lips were straight out but were going down a little.

"It annoys me to see a guy, like you, show off just because your father was a saint!" Argo said, I saw Souma frown and Koga have a confused face.

"What the hell do you know?" Souma said, Koga turned his head a little.

"What's his problem?" he asked.

I had blocked out the confusion, only to jump forward and punched the guy. When he said " however... he got killed like some loser dog!"

Argo fell back a little, I heard the two gasp. "Crimson!"

"I won't forgive you for saying something like that about someone you don't even know!"

"How amusing." He smirked a little and wiped the blood on his mouth away.

"Come at me then! He's just some son of loser!"

"SHUT UP!" Souma yelled and went to punch him.

"STOP!" The teacher yelled making them both stop. "What the hell are you doing!?" Argo walked away after giving a 'tch' "The trial will begin soon"

Koga there and watched Souma while I walked away. I could feel Koga's eyes on my back for a moment before he looked back to Souma.

X.X

"The selection trials for the Saint Fight begin now. Take any path you want. YO must reach the summit of Mount Delta before dawn tomorrow!"

Suddenly everyone ran different way's, while I stood waiting for them all to leave.

Once they had left I started walking straight towards Mount Delta.

X.X

After walking straight I final came across something. It was a river, sweatdropping I looked across and looked to see how deep.

The water wasn't deep but the current was strong, another thing was the other bank wasn't a long jump.

Stepping back a little I did a ran and jump landing on the other side gracefully. And set of again.

X.X

I was walking along when I really bumped into Eden. Making us both fall over.

"Arr, sorry Eden..." I said rubbing my head.

"It's find." He helped me up and we continued together. We had both come in first place

X.X

"The time is about to run out." the Teacher said, I was still looking out for Koga and Souma, I may not want ot be friends but I'm still worried for them.

Ryuhou turned to Yuna, "Koga and Souma won't make it on time."

Yuna then turned to Argo, "You said something weird some time ago. Do you know what happened to them?"

Argo put a hand up, "Hey, I don't know anything. Don't make me responsible for what happened to them."

I heard Ryuhou gasp and point some were making me look there. There was a figure there and it looked like it had something or _someone _on his/hers back.

"That's..." Ryuhou started, I could see the figure it was... Koga with Souma on his back. I gave a sigh in relief knowing they were safe. Yuna said something, but I didn't catch it.

"I-It can't be!" Argo said making my head snap to him. "Even in that condition..."

Yuna started laughing, and I stood next to them and chuckled smiling.

X.X

"Everyone here has passed is what I would say, but there's one person that will be disqualified..." People looked around at each other. "You, Argo." we all looked at him, as he pulled a disbelieving face.

"W-Why!?" he breathed out frowning.

"I've been watching your every move." he pulled another disbelieving face and on of pure horror. "As it stands you didn't learn the meaning behide this training exercise... The saints are fellow companions sworn to protect Athena. The feelings you have towards your allies shouldn't be different from the ons you have towards protecting Athena! Someone who hinders precious companions... has no qualifications to take part in the Saint Fight!"

Argo stepped back "Damn it! It's your fault, Souma!" He went to punch his my I grabbed his wrist and twisted it and flipped his to the ground.

"Tch, I would so that if I were you... Saints should use their fist to protect Athena not for your own benefit!" I growled out and spat next to him.

He gasped and looked down, he then got up and walked away. I felt Koga look at me from the side.

"As for all that have been selected... do your best in the Saint Fight while aiming to become a Sliver Saint!" I smiled while the others cheered. "Know that, a among you, was two people that passed far ahead of the others." Koga looked back at the teacher along with some others.

"Far ahead?" I heard him ask himself.

"They lone both braved the paths that even Sliver Saints have trouble with, Eden of the Orion constellation. And Crimson of the Alicorn constellation. **(a reminder her one is a made up one OKAY!) **I saw Eden turn round and look over our way. Which I gave a ghost smile.

**Wow long Chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Secret is out

**Took the original one down didn't like it so I changed a little.**

**Crimson POV**

When we had gotten back I was greeted by a bear hug from Avian. The she started yelling at me as to why I didn't tell her where I was. I just chuckled.

X.X

I was walking down the hall -without my mask on-, the next day, not looking where I was going, turning a corner, and I bumped into someone _again_. We both had fallen. I fell back and the person had landed on top of me.

I groaned and opened my eyes to see brown one's looking back at me. He also had wine red hair. Koga. We stared for a while our face almost touching. After finally realized what had happened, my face be came red. Almost as red a his hair. He blinked when his eye's widen and he climbed of me as fast as he could.

"Ah, Sorry Crimson. Wasn't looking where I was walking..." I could see his red face not as red a mine but was still red.

I sat up, crossing my legs. "It's fine I wasn't looking either." he then did a really cute thing where he scratched his index finger against his cheek. I almost squealed but covered with a cough.

"What are you walking around, I though you would be with Yuna, Souma and Ryuhou?" I asked looking at him.

He blinked, "Oh, I was looking for you." he had a small pink line on his face, but I hadn't seen.

It was my turn to blink, I opened my mouth several times like a fish. "Oh..." it was the only thing to come out of my mouth. I felt my stomach flip not in a bad way but a good. I've never really had friends other then Avian but she's my sister. I smiled softly and nodded. Both of us got up.

"Mmmm... I know a place that not may people know about, if you want to go there." I asked him, not looking his way because I had a blush on my face. _"why am I blushing so easily around Koga?" _I though to myself.

"Sure," was his reply we then set of for my favourite place.

X.X

We can to a end of a hallway, no student comes down here because it's private. Anyway, I pushed the big set of doors open, to revile a courtyard, most of it was covered in flowers, trees most nature is easy to say. There was a big oak tree, it was a low one but had thick brunches there was a set of swings one brunch.

"Wow..." Koga breathed out, as he walked in.

After closing to doors, we both sat on the swings, "So.." I gave a chuckle, "Why don't we play 20 question? You first." he nodded, thinking of something.

"Okay, first... Do you have family?" I blinked but nodded.

"Yeah, both my mum and dad, and you already know Avian." I answered.

"Okay nice... Why did you want to become a saint." I frowned, I had may reasons, but to pick one.

"I want to protect my Family, and Athene I guess." I saw him nod.

"How old are you and how long have to been training." I had to think about one of those.

"I'm 12 and I've been training since I was... hmm. I would say...5." his jaw dropped.

"5!" I chuckled.

"No, I mean I started at 5 but I didn't start physical until I was 7, Koga" he laughed, which I joined.

"You know something Crimson, I feel like I've meet you before.." He said looking at me in the eye. I frowned having the same feeling.

"Yeah, I got that feeling as well... anyway more questions Koga?" I raised a brow at him, I heard a bird tweeter so I looked up. Standing up I walked towards the bird that was sitting on the stone figure.

I held my hand out and the bird jumped on. I turned to see Koga behind me. He looked at the bird in my hands.

"Wanna hold the bird Koga?" I asked, he blinked and gave me a smile holding his hand out. If lowered my hand, slightly touching his, I felt a shook run throw me. But I didn't show it. The bird hopped on to Koga.

He blinked at looked at the bird, the way he did it though looked cute it was if he hadn't seen a bird before. _"He looks cute like that... WHAT (Mentally hits head) stop thinking that!" _I looked off to the side, as the bird flew away.

I felt Avian's Cosmo coming our way. So I stepped back, but tripped I'm guess out of reflex Koga went to grab me. Pull both of us down. His head landed in my neck his hands by my side and his legs on the outside of mine. My face was red I could feel it. I heard him groan and push up. My hands were on his chest. He opened his eyes. Blinked before going the same colour as me. Our faces VERY close, I could feel his breath it was slightly faster as was mine.

I then suddenly got the feeling I should kiss him. Still looking him in the eye, never of us breaking eye contacted.

I then broke it quick and looked at him lips then looked back to his eyes. I heard the door open and Avian walked in.

She blinked, and smiled. "Hey, oneechan, Koga. Am I interruption?" She had a smirk on her face. My face was a little red, I shock my head and quickly go up a left not looking back.

**Koga POV**

We stared at each other then the doors open, she pushed me back and sat up just as her sister walked in. she had a smirk on her face, "Hey, oneechan, Koga. Am I interruption?" I blinked and looked at Crimson, she just got up a left without looking back. _"why did I suddenly want to kiss her?... I don't like her like that right?" _I heard a throat being cleared, Avian still had a smirk. "Sorry, minutes later and you two have kissed right?" She asked, then her smirk left and sat next to me.

"She could use someone like you in her life more... She always keeps to her self" she looked me in the eye with a sad smile. "You know I think she's opening herself up to you. She doesn't even tell me a lot of stuff, especially recently..."She sighed. Koga blinked. "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

She sighed again, "Might as well tell you... We know that Miss Saori is Athene. She raised you right." I nodded then she continued. "Did she ever tell you about about -before you know she was Athene that is – story's about Athene and her friend almost sister?" I blinked, thinking back to when I was younger she would tell me stories they would normal also involve another Lady, another Goddess who was really close to Athene. "...Goddess Of the Sun and Moon right?2 I asked having the title pop into my head.

Her face lit up and nodded, "Well, we recently found out that was also taken by Mars" she clenched her fists as her face darken. "W-Well her name in this reincarnation is Alice, who happens to be- be- our mother..." she almost whispered it. I had a shocked face - eyes wide moth open – I was speechless.

**X.X 3RD PERSON**

Crimson was back into her room, pacing back and fourth thinking of what had happened. She final sat down her head in hand.

"_How could I have almost let that happen. I don't really need anyone other then my family right? Then was was the feeling I got when me and Koga almost kissed?"_

_**Filler chapter again the day after the camp. The Fights are going to happen next Chapter!**_


	5. The Curtain Rises! The Saint Fight Part1

**Crimson's charm is like Koga's and Avian's is a wing on a bracelet.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

X.X

**The Curtain Rises! The Saint Fight! Part one**

X.X

After the incident Crimson's been trying to stay as far away from Koga as she can. Avian told her that she had told Koga. Crimson was glad, she needed that get the off her chest she also said that she didn't tell him that Seyia was there dad.

It was the Saint Fight in few days, but that wasn't on her mind. It was Koga, she can't get him out of her head since.

Crimson just wanted to scream it was so frustrating. She grabbed a small brownish black leather book and walked out her room slamming it shut, walked down the hall with her mask on. There were no students in the halls because it was lessons.

Crimson walked until she reached a big door. Breathing out she opened almost throw the door, the room was big and dull. But in the middle it was raised a little and had a big black piano there. Light from the windows shined on it. Smiling she sat down and opened. Her fingered moved gracefully over the keys and she started to sing...

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  


X.X

The group and Avian walked down the hall because class had finish and Avian had bumped into them. Were walking down the hall way that Crimson had gone down. They all heard a soft voice singing from within the room. Avian recognized the voice.

"Who's singing?" Ryuhou asked as they stopped. They all blinked and looked at Avian as she went to the door, slowly and soundlessly opened the door. The others followed and looked in.

It surprised them to see Crimson.

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah_

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

with that she left, she knew that they all come in but didn't saying anything. She left out the other door to the side.

X.X

"I'm telling you, Ryuhou is going to win."

"Don't be stupid! It's obvious Eden or Crimson who will win"

"you say that because we don't know if Haruto quit Palestra or not."

"This time, the winner is probably going to be..."

X.X

"Me!" Koga said pointing to himself. "And then I'll get to meet Athena."

Souma gave a weak chuckle, "How carefree." Yuna said.

Koga looked around and had a confused look, "What's up with everyone? You all seem down."

"Once the Saint Fight begins, all of us will be opponents." Ryuhou said softly.

Koga blinked, "Oh.."

"This sure had gotten complicated. Even though we put so much effort into passing the trials." Souma said with his head in his hand that was resting on the table.

"That's right, If we do well in the tournament there's a chance we will end up fighting each other."Yuna said looking at Koga.

Ryuhou was about to say something but was cut of but a girls voice."There's nothing you can do about that. After all, only one person can be the victor of the Saint Fight." The looked at the end of the table to see Avian and Crimson standing there, both with there masks on. Avian had a smile on her face but Crimson and a straight maybe a little upwards lips.

"Good Mornin'" Avian said and sat next to Yuna and Crimson sat down up Koga.

"Morning" Crimson smiled at them before looking at Avian at the corner of her eye when she was kicked by her.

Sighing, she looked back at them, "I would like to apologise for my behaver as of later. I've had something on my mind is all. I would also like to... apologise in advance if I get any of you in the Saint Fight."

Avian chuckled nervously, she knew Crimson would go easy but that can still hurt. They blinked at me. "What do you mean?" Yuna asked.

Avian answered, "Well,... you'll find out later." They both sweatdropped, before walking off without letting them say anything.

X.X

Everyone is there seats were talking about who might win as banners were let down.

"The Saint Fight tournament is hereby open.. and now for the Headmaster's opening speech."

Crimson looked over to see the headmaster standing at one end high up. "Everyone, I am happy to announce opening of this year's Saints Fight tournament. First, I wish to congratulate the seventeen chosen Saints on coming this far."

people then started to cheer, "Do your best!" But Crimson blocked them ot as well as the headmaster of the shool.

"Let the Saint Fight begin!"

X.X

All the fighters were in the back getting ready. Crimson Sat there her head still on the Koga subject but she pushed it aside for this.

She chuckled at what Souma had said to Koga before walking off with the others.

"You know I take a offence to that, not wanting to be around me.." She pouted a little, while Koga jumped able back and landed on his butt. She looked at him, and laughed.

"CRIMSON!" he almost screamed, "Don't do that!" he blushed red when she laughed harder holding her side and bent over trying to catch her breath.

"Oh...Haha!...My...Haha!... God...Haha! Koga! I'm so sorry I didn't... mean to... do that." she blinked see his red face. "Have you get a fever, 'cause your face is red." She asked holding her hand to his forehead.

"N..No I'm fine." He stuttered, a little because of how close there faces were.

X.X

Souma had won his match and it was time for Koga's, she had walked him to the stairs. The other two stayed back.

"You ready?"

"Yeah!" he replied. He activated his armour and began to walkout, but Crimson grabbed his arm making him stop. He blinked and turned a little only to feel soft lips to his cheek.

He blushed after realising that she had kissed his cheek. "Good luck, Koga!" he really did like that way she said his name. It reminded his of the wind a bit, it's soft yet holds great strength.

He smiled and walked on, while Crimson put her hand to her lips._ 'why did I do that?' _she blushed then made her way back.

X.X

Crimson smiled after Koga had won his match and now it was Eden's. Which was finished in one move...

X.X

Crimson let out a breath, looking over why she wanted to do this again. And let out a small laugh.

"Saint's step forward."

Both Crimson and her opponent which was Luke the Draco constellation. She hadn't summoned her amour and some people were whispering as she walked out. She saw the gang up were she was before, with confused faces but Avian and a excited expression.

They both stopped, Crimson had her eye's closed and arm's crossed.

"Why haven't you summoned your amour is it you've already given up?" Luke taunted.

"Do yo like your face?" He blinked, "Yeah?"

"Then you would be best to close your mouth, you have not see me in battle yet," She smiled **(She doesn't have her mask on!).**

"START!"

Luke ran forward to attack Crimson with his water element. There was a cloud of smoke and people gasped. The clouded disappeared and people gasped again, She had stopped his attack with one hand...

The gang had shocked face, "That's what she mean earlier you guys!" Avian cheered.

Luke jumped back, and Crimson's eyes snapped opened and there was a bright flashed of white light.

When the light dead away a few seconds later Crimson was in her armour. On her head she had a metal band with little wings that stuck through her hair at the side of her hair, and though her bangs a blue diamond shape, with a white gem. On her shoulder pads were a sky blue with white gems on top. Over her beast were white with a diamond shape in the middle that was blue and a white gem. On her lower chest there was a small strip of dark blue and the rest was sky blue. Her lower half she had a frilly dark blue skirt that had ripped strips, where the armour meets the skirt is a blue diamond shape and again a white gem.

Her legs had legging boots that connected to the top half of the armour which were a sky blue and had holes at the back of her legs at the top and bottom part, on her knee there were blue diamond shaped metal with a white diamond shape gem. Her connected shoes where three inch heels with sky blue then Dark blue and the tips being white on the sides had wings that had the three colours on.

Her gloves were finger less sky blue, then dark blue and then ended at her elbows which were white; they also had the white gems on her knuckles. Lastly she had metal wing the top frame was white then the first layer of metal feathers were sky blue and the bottom was dark blue. **(There like Seyia's Armours wings!)**

Luke stepped back, "This is the Alicorn cloth?" His eye's widen with a hint a fear and nervousness in them.


	6. Crimson's Fight

**Yeah, I just wanted to have a cliffhanger on the last chapter to make it epicness XP anyway here's the rest of the fight. **

The Colosseum was dead silent no one made a sound, no one other then Avian had ever seen her cloth since coming here.

"You wanted to see my armour and now your going to go against it first hand Luke!" A smirk made it's way up her face.

He gritted his teeth and jumped forward, "Water's high!" _water's high is an attack that sends water from all side to the opponent a strong attack. _

Crimson opened the wings and jumped up and flew out the way and landed behide him, he turned but not in time. "CELESTIAL LIGHT!" _Celestial light is like the _Pegasus Ryusei Ken_but is more powerful and is rainbow coloured._

The rainbow colour came from her fast moving fist, everyone of them hitting him. She jumped back after and the smoke disappeared and they watched Luke fall to the ground. She let out a heavy breath, her bangs covering her eyes. She had used to much power, her anger to him didn't help.

No one had said anything, until the teacher (Still don't know his name...) spoke up, "They winner is Crimson Alicorn constellation.

She walked of the Colosseum still silent, Avian ran from her place with the other a few minutes behide her. She stopped seeing her walk out from the stairs, her bangs covering her hair.

Avian walked forward after Crimson had stopped facing straight on. "You okay oneechan?" Avian looked for her eyes but to no success. "It's okay, it wasn't your fault that you used a little to much of your power, it didn't help that he isn't nice to you oneechan!"

They both heard the others coming, Avian looked back and Crimson to the chance to walk off.

The gang and Avian watched her walk off. Crimson had walked off not because of she was ashamed that she used to much power but because she was crying...

**It was the first time in 6 years that she had cried. **

**Oh yeah Draco is a real constellation btw! Bia!**


	7. Who is say Seyia? - Koga

**I'm totally listening to the Omega soundtracks right now!**

Flashback:

_A young Crimson was practising with her father Seyia, she still hadn't been able to summon her cloth and she was already 8. She trained most of the day, trying. Today happened to be her birthday, she didn't like doing much on those days anyway, Seyia understood why she didn't really want to do anything, but he didn't really want her to train today of all days. But she gave him the puppy eye's and no one can say no to that look._

_Crimson was getting frustrated, and she walked off. Making her dad sigh, Watching her go._

_X.X_

_Crimson was by a cliff just outside the sanctuary, she was throwing punches at a tree. She hadn't heard Avian come up behide her, the smaller one stepped on a brunch and snapped. Crimson shot around and when to punch who ever it was, but stopped seeing Avian._

"_What do you need Via?"_

_Avian was only 5 at the time, she had the most cutest brown innocent looking eyes._

"_Looking for you, I wanted to train together," said asked girl, Crimson sighed._

"_I-I'm not in the mood now Via sorry." Crimson didn't make eye contact._

_Avian walked towards the cliff with on though in mind. She had already been able to summon her cloth at 5 as well, but oneechan was having trouble and one way to fix it was to put someone she care for in danger. Avian sighed, before looked down the cliff side. What she didn't know was that the rock under her was giving out._

"_Avian come back here!" Crimson raised her voice a little, they were told not to get that close._

"_There's nothing wrong oneechan!" Avian turned and went to smile but gave a yelped scream as the rock gave way._

_Crimson leaped forward and grabbed Avian's hands, but not the best grip._

"_Crimson!" Avian had the most scared looked in her eye's that Crimson had ever seen._

"_Hold on!" Crimson pulled her put so they were both now safe standing, but the rock under then yet again gave out. Both falling Avian was hit in the head with some rock. With an unconscious Avian and both of them falling, Crimson grabbed Avian and pulled her close._

"_I'm so sorry!" She cried, "Your one of the most precious people to me and I want to protect you!" Tears flowing like a river. "I'm useless I can't summon my armour to help save someone I love with my heart AHHHH! I'M SORRY!"_

_Suddenly there was a too strong bright White light rippled all ways and could be felt from the sanctuary, Which Seyia and Alicia felt. They ran for were the light and strong Cosmo came from._

_X.X_

_The light disappeared moments later, and Crimson was in her cloth._

"_Wings!" she shouted when she saw them, and opened them and began to think of flying with closed eyes. The wind that was on her face as she fell stopped, so she opened her eye's to see that she had in fact stopped falling carrying Avian bridal style she slow up and flew up landing on the Cliff._

_Crimson noticed that Avian had burns on all over, were her Cosmo was to high, she was also bleeding badly._

_Both of her parents came running down the path to see Crimson crying on her knees cradler a Avian that was in a bad shape._

"_Sweet, …._

Crimson shot up, her breath hard and shallow with sweat running down her face and crying. _'why of all my bad memoires did it have to that one?' _she let out a whimper.

X.X

Unable to get back to sleep Crimson climbed out of bed and opened her door, she was wear and light blue short sleeve top with some black shorts.

Walking down the path and by the cliff, she spotted Koga. She was going to turn back but her legs wouldn't let her, they just went on towards him.

She stood behind him watching, he looked in though. He turned but didn't seen to notice her until she cleared her throat making him blinked and turn even more to face her.

"Crimson?" he asked, almost a whisper and blinked.

"She's always on your mind isn't she, Miss Saori?" Crimson smiled, getting s mile from Koga.

He noticed that it looked like she had been crying, but a question popped into his head. "Why do you call her Miss Saori and not Athene?"

Crimson smiled, "Well you don't want people to panic if I just say Athene is missing? Because I unconsciously do that, same with my mum but I call her mum? Did that made scene?" they both chuckled.

Koga walked forward to he stood in front of her, "Have you been crying?" Crimson blinked and had a panicked look.

"Bad dream and couldn't get back to sleep and your out here because you can't sleep ether right?" they chuckled again.

"I didn't know that you were that powerful?" Koga asked out of the blue.

"It's more of a curse then anything, didn't you see the burns that Luke had, because I went to visit him after, he was covered in bandages.." She held on to on of her arms with her hand.

Koga blinked, "It's okay right? It could have been worst Crimson," He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Koga,... the reason I don't use my armour a lot is because the first time I activated it I burn Avian really bad she was wasn't able to get out of bed on her own for 3 weeks I almost killed her Koga, would you like me to tell you what happened? if you like?"

He nodded with a sad smile.

X.X (search 'Saint Seiya Omega OST – 04' in youtube!)

He blinked after she had told him. "I-I would avoid trying to train with Avian so I train mostly at night with dad." Her bangs covered her eyes, so he wouldn't see her crying but he put and hand to her face and gently pushed it put. He was shocked but pulled her into a gently hug, that she slowly returned.

"What are you two doing out here?" Someone said starling them both after they had pulled away.

Crimson wiped her eye's and looked to see the teacher.

"Ah! It's nothing!" Koga stuttered and put his hands behide his head.

"At this rate, you'll wear yourselves out. Being in good condition is crucial in a fight."

Crimson blinked, and Koga had his eye's closed, "This is the perfect amount of preparation for me." He then punched the air a couple of times.

"Hey," Koga begin.

"Huh?" The teacher blinked (Still don't know his name! Man I'm bad! And that kinda rhymed wow, I'm really weird.)

"You know Seyia, right, Teach?" Koga asked with his back them Crimson and the teacher, the question startled them a bit.

"Yeah, I'd say so." His eye's flicked to Crimson for a moment before looking back to Koga.

"What kind of guy was this Seyia?"

"You're curious, huh?"

"I guess so. Not only is he the former bearer of the Pegasus Cloth, but he also seems to be on everyone's lips for some reason."

"I once fought against Seyia" The teacher started, making Koga turn and the two looked at the teacher, "Huh? Really?"

"None of my attacks seemed to work on him. He got up no matter how many times he fell. As many times as it was needed to save Athene from danger, while using his Meteor Fist technique. Lastly, he never gave up. Never abandoned hope. Seyia was that kind of man."

Crimson smiled, she loved to hear people talk about her father, it made her feel proud to be his first daughter.

"Hope, huh?"

"Yeah. That's what I remember about Seyia. I'm sure he's still fighting somewhere out there."

She closed her eye's and searched for his Cosmo, and smiled when she felt it.

X.X

Seyia was of somewhere unknown when he felt Crimson's Cosmo searching for his, smiling he send his Cosmo back.

It was weird they had a connection that allowed them to felt each others Cosmo even if there on the opposite side's of the world. It was because there bond was so strong, after all she had spend most of her time with him rather then Alicia her mother. She didn't know why but it was one of those things, she loved to train and boyish stuff rather then wear a dress.

X.X

Crimson bid them goodnight before walking back to her room. She sat on her bed, and cried not sad tears but tears of joy can from her eye's. It had been so long since she had felt his Cosmo.

**YAY! One night! This is on of the filler episodes about Seyia, and it goes a little on Crimson too! Bia!**


	8. Crimson's Second Fight

Crimson sat on the roof of a building watching the stars, she had the feeling that something bad was going to happen and soon then they would think.

X.X

Crimson could tell something was wrong with Yuna, she looked nervous but not about the fight. Something else, she then remember that Yuna had told her that she reads the stars she must have the same feeling as her. Still in though, thinking about possible things that it could be and it landed on Athene.

She noticed Koga stopped when he noticed Yuna's behaviour.

"Are you nervous?" he asked, Yuna opened her eye's

"I'm alright." was what she replied with.

"Hey, I've never asked you, why do you want to win the Saint Fight?"Koga looked at her this also court Crimson's attention making her look at them.

"Me?... I-" she never got to finish because a guy opened the door and put his head in.

she had stopped listening again. _'I really need to stop doing that' _she though.

X.X

They watched as Yuna fought with what ever his name was Dolphin consterllation. It was a quick match which Yuna had won.

X.X

they were back stage again, sittinf waiting for Crimson to be called.

"Alicorn Crimson, please get ready." Crimson stood and headed to the door, she looked back at Koga and gave a sad smiled before heading out. Koga jogged after her.

**Crimson's Pov**

I called my amour and walked out went asked. We stood opposite, the guy I was facing looked nervous, and I gave him smiled.

"Don't worry I wont try to hurt you," the guy looked me in the eyes and nodded.

"START!"

The guy ran at me and went to punch me but I opened my wings and flew up making him punch and ground. I landed behind him, I didn't see his throw a punch which hit me and sent me flying back.

I groaned but got up quickly to see him running at me, I opened my wings believing what Koga had told me...

_Flash Back_

"_Crimson!" I stopped at turned to Koga, "Yeah?" I blinked as he took my hands._

"_Remember, when you told me about you know... anyway, trying not let you emotions get in the way too much, because it effects the amount of Cosmo used."_

"_I don't know" I looked way, but Koga put a hand to my cheek making me look at him it took a lot not to blush._

"_I believe you can, and you know you can yourself." He smiled, after getting a smile from me._

_Flash End_

"Celestial feathers!" _'Celestial feathers is like Celestial light but is small beams that look like feathers shot from the wings.'_ Feather sized light beams shot at him, every one of them hitting him. I believe that what Koga had told me is true, I'm just scared I'll hurt someone like I did to Avian, my dad would always tell me that it was just how I activated it but there was also another thing that he wasn't telling me though.

When the smoke was clear, the guy was on the floor, unconscious but he didn't had any burns just a couple scratches. I jogged over to him to see him regain consciousness as the teach stated I was the winner. I held out my hand with a smile. He grabbed it and I pulled his up.

"I though I would be really hurt what happened?" he asked, I smiled

"I was given hope that I can control my Cosmos." he smiled and put a hand to my shoulder.

"I'm glad I got to fight you, Crimson." I smiled in return and helped him to the infirmary.

X.X

I walked into the room and was greeted by being pulled into a hug by Koga, "Told you." he whispered and I hugged back.

"I wouldn't have believed that I could have done it without your help." I kissed his cheek as we pulled out of the hug. I had the biggest smile on my face since coming here. Avian ran into the room and hugged me.

"You did it!" she laughed which I joined, i saw the others have smiles on there faces.

**Yay! Crimson finally** **believe she can control her Cosmos! Hope you enjoyed, bia!**


	9. Souma and Koga's Fight

**Forgot to say this before Crimson's transformation it mixed between Yuna's and Koga's and Avian's is similar to Yuna's but different.**

X.X

Crimson, Avian, Yuna and Ryuhou were standing in the spectators box, waiting to watch the match between Souma and Koga.

"Via, I bet Koga will win." Crimson said with a smirk, having an idea. The other three blinked, Avian frowned.

"Well I say Souma, seeing that he's more advanced then Koga..." They both smirked, "Okay, I see were your going with this, who ever loses does the winners laundry for a week."

"Okay, I say Koga, although he isn't as advanced as Souma he has a stronger Cosmo." They shook hands on the deal. With the other two having a raised eyebrows at them.

"We betting on who will win, if that's what your thinking," Crimson and Avian said together, which was kinda creepy.

X.X

There was cheering as they both walked out. Both cloths shinning in the light. "Koga and Souma. I wonder which one will win." Yuna asked.

"I wish for this to be a good fight." was Ryuhou reply.

"The second round match is about to begin. Koga of the Pegasus constellation versus Lionet Souma of the Leo Miner constellation. Fighters, prepare!"

"Begin!"

Both Souma and Koga leaped forward at each other. Clashing in the middle, arm pieces hitting giving of a clan sound. They them leaped back and jumped at each other again. Throwing punches at each other while they moved back and forwards.

Souma then kicked Koga in the side but Koga also punched him in the face both flying backwards a little.

Souma's hand then lit up at his finger tips and shot fire towards Koga, missing them all but one, Souma to this chance to attack again.

"FLAME DESPERADO" His hand lit up and had throw it forward at Koga, hitting him in the jaw sending him flying back. Which made Crimson cringe a little.

They then both ran at each other exchanging words as they did. Leaping forward, Koga's hand lit up white as he shouted, "PEGASUS FLASH FIST" the punch hit Souma in the stomach sending his flying into the air and back.

They both attack at the same time fist hitting fist. Sending them both back again.

Souma raising his Cosmo, some how discovered a new technique, "LOINET BURNING FIRE" Souma throw his fist forward sending fire start at Koga.

Koga was send up into the air, _"what an incredible move. So this is the embodiment of his will as a saint. I can't move... my body"_

"**He got up no matter how many times he fell. As many times as it was needed to save Athene from danger, while using his Meteor Fist technique"**

"Pegasus" Koga muttered, eye's a little open. "Meteor Fist." He remembered back to when he first discovered his cloth and used then attack. "I used it that time."

Suddenly as around Koga was stars and in front of him was Seyia as he turned to looked at Koga,

"_**That's Cosmo." **_he heard him say. As Koga opened his eyes again but fully this time.

"Seyia." The Pegasus cloth started to shine a little.

As the smoke disappeared Souma didn't expect to see what he did. "What!?"

The shine came through the smoke and disappeared as Koga climbed out of the hole that was made.

"No matter what happens, I can't fall here." They heard Koga as everyone from Avian to Eden who was watch was shocked but Crimson who had a victorious smirk on her face.

"I'll become the victor and meet Athene. This time I'll protect Athene... Protect Miss Saori. Just like Seyia!"

"I wont lose, either!" Souma started out for another attack. As Koga did the moves for a new technique.

"PEGASUS METEOR FIST." throwing punches as fast as the eye can see. Both attacks clashed meeting, trying there best to win.

But from Koga determination his attack broke though Souma's, sending him flying back into the air and landed with a crash.

"The winner is Koga of the Pegasus constellation." Cheers erupted from everyone. While Avian pouted seeing she lose the bet, which Crimson was still smirking about.

Yuna, Ryuhou and Avian went over to Souma seeing if we was alright. Crimson walked over to them as Koga got there.

"Souma." Koga said, as he stopped.

Said boy looked up at the winner, "What the heck was that technique? I wasn't ware you could use something like that."

"Same here, I didn't know you had such an incredible move up your sleeve." Koga joked, and Souma gave a chuckle. The with the help of Koga and Crimson they lifted him up onto his feet.

"Koga, make sure you win and meet Athene."

"Yeah!"

The three of them walked off, while Yuna, Ryuhou and Avian watched with smiles. Crimson gave a chuckle which made the two boys look at her.

"I had a bet with Avian on who would win" she had a goofy grin as she continued, "Which I won, just so you know!" she gave a chuckle when they both court onto what she was saying.

"Hey! What's that meant to mean!" Souma shouted, making her and Koga to laugh as they walked on.

They were unaware of what the was heading their way...

**I though I should put the fight up,.. so yeah. Hope you enjoyed.**


	10. School's Attacked

As Eden walked away bells started to ring. Making all five look to see a carriage flying down. The light from the shinning carriage shinning on them.

"That's... I can sense a great and kind Cosmo. It can't be..." Koga muttered.

X.X

Crimson suddenly felt raise of Dark Cosmo making her studded, and turn toward the tower where 'Athene' was. But turned back to Yuna and Ryuhou's match that was about to start.

A few minutes into the match there was a bright light coming from within the tower. Both making a sharp turn Crimson and Avian looked at each other then the tower with a full on glare. Something was happening but what ever it was, they were about to go but suddenly darkness started to seep in from the ground.

They stepped back, sharing a look they jumped over the small wall and onto the field as there was an explodes from the tower.

X.X

What looked like vines that were made of Darkness were growing at a raped rate.

"It's hard to breath and my body feels heavy." Yuna said looking at the vines that were still growing only now slower.

"It's because of the Darkness Cosmo." Ryuhou said back. Avian grabbed Crimson's hand.

"Guys." They heard a voice making them turn to see Souma.

"Souma, are you all right?" Ryuhou asked, stepping forward.

He gave a nod in return, "Never mind me. What's happening to Palestra?"

Crimson was about to answered but was cut of but a guy's voice, "Ladies and gentlemen of Palestra, the new century of Sanctuary had begun!"

"The century of the Sanctuary?" Yuna asked.

"Athene had handed over the position of Grand Pope to Lord Mars!" Both Crimson and Avian stiffened.

"Mars?" Souma asked with a mix of shock.

"Mars had returned?" Ryuhou questioned.

"The Grand Pope serves as advisor to Athene, acts as her proxy and governs all Saints!" The guy said with a semi smirk.

"Are you saying that this Mars had taken control of the Sanctuary!?" The teacher said.

"That's not possible!" Crimson shouted, seeing that she and Avian had spend most of there lives growing up there. She looked to the teacher to see that he was looking at her, both worried expressions. While Ryuhou, Souma and Yuna had a confused face.

"The new century for the Saints will begin with a selection." As the guy talked again, dark Cosmo rapped around his and his men's arms. Crimson pushed Avian behind her, and the other three had worried expressions mixed with scared.

"Selection?" Souma looked around making them looking at him.

"Where's Koga?" Yuna gasped, and looked at the tower.

"Shit, I new something was going to happen yet we didn't go in time." Crimson said in a low voice so only Avian had heard her.

X.X

Everyone was on the arena and being held in a circle by Mar's workers. "The Sanctuary is now under Lord Mars' control. All of you Saints will swear loyalty to him. Those who wont, will be killed!" he then got into on of the teachers faces, "You're the acting headmaster, aren't you? We'll start with you." He leaded back with sweat running down his face. "Will you swear your loyalty?"

"I can't do that. We'll never kneel before Mars!" just as he finished the guy punched the teacher and sent him flying to the side. Making people gasp and start talking.

"Take him away."

Crimson was no longer taking notice of the talking and was only glaring, it was a glare that would make even him scared.

The teacher – Geki (Finally learned his name!)- stepped forward, kneeled on one knee then jumped hitting the main guy, but was jumped by the other guys, he was able to push them off him.

Others then started to fight, which both Crimson and Avian joined in. but some were soon over powered.

Crimson kicked and throw punches at the one's coming her way and Avian did the same. "Remember what I was teaching you Via," Crimson looked at the younger one out of the corner of her eyes. As she punched another one.

Yuna come to them and they ran to look for Koga.

X.X

Crimson suddenly felt a high raise in light Cosmo making her stop, and the others looked at her.

"Koga..." she whispered.

X.X

They ran round a corner to see Koga and... Haruto? Crimson blinked, she though he had dropped out.

"Haruto. Didn't you drop out of Palestra?" Souma asked.

"No. I was imprisoned all the time."

"Why?" Yuna asked, _'really? Did she really just asked that?'_ Crimson sweatdropped.

She had yet again missed what they had said, but she snapped out of it then they heard a voice.

"So you still plan on going against us? You wont escape this place!" Crimson stepped forward with Avian. So the others looked at them.

"Hey! Butt face!" Avian called.

"AVIAN, PLEASE STAY ON TAST!" Crimson yelled.

"Sorry, if you don't think we can get out, then why don't you fight us _two!"_ the guy smirked and stepped forward.

Before he could say anything, they had both jumped forward. "Celestial Light!" "Wind Currents!"

Both attacks hitting all of them. Leaving the group shocked, they went to attack again but someone beat them to it.

"Instructor Geki!" Koga said, He turned to look at the group and saw Haruto. "Haruto?"

"He's been held prisoner all this time." Koga explained.

"I see, so that's how it was... you guy's go on ahead."

"Huh?"

"Go! The world falls into ruin without righteous people to protect it, don't ever forget what you have learned here. Use your joint power and create a path to the future!" Geki explained and he looked at them from the corner of his eyes.

"Use our power?" Koga asked, confused.

"Instructor Geki..." Souma said softly, while everyone had soft faces. "Now, go! Young Saints!"

They then hesitantly set off to get out of the now prison island.

X.X

"How do we break through this Darkness Cosmo?" Ryuhou asked as they stood at the door.

"Just like Instructor Geki told us. Let's join our power. Let's burst through with everyone's combined Cosmo!"

"Everyone's Cosmo?" Yuna asked Koga, who was looking at the door.

They all put there fist into a circle, "We'll create a path using our own power!" Koga finished.

"By using our power." Avian said.

"That's right"

Everyone then got in to stance ready to unleash their Cosmo. As they did they gave off a kinda scream/grunt as they felt their Cosmo raise.

"GO!" They yelled attacking the door together. It broke through he darkness and broke the door down with it.

They ran as far as they could see. But stopped no being able to see any farther. "I can't see anything in front of us."

"Which was should we go?" Ryuhou added.

"Leave this to us." Crimson said making them turn back to look. Crimson looked to Koga and grabbed his hand.

They then both sent their light Cosmo forward making the darkness move and creating a path for them. Crimson still holding his hand ran forward with other s behind her. She let go after the were a little way through, though she didn't really want to for some reason.

They stopped as they heard buildings fall, they saw as Palestra fell apart from the inside out. "Our Palestra is.." Yuna started.

"Everyone... Teacher..." Koga muttered.

"It's the place where we all met. Where we raised our Cosmo." Ryuhou said.

After having a small flash back, Koga turned. "I'm going."

"Koga." Yuna said making him stop.

"Even if we keep losing things important to us, we have no choice but to move forward!" He finished. Souma's eye's widen then he ran after Koga. Crimson and Avian wordlessly followed.

They knew what Koga meant, so they didn't need to say anything. Everyone else nodded and followed

X.X

They ran for a long while and Crimson stopped seeing the sun raise but the maintain tips "The Sanctuary!" Koga stopped and looked back at her.

"Look!" they all looked. "The Sanctuary is in that direction."

Koga looked over his shoulder at her, "Is that where Athene is?"

"I think she went to the Sanctuary."

"I'm heading towards Sanctuary."

Souma gasped a little and looked at him.

"To meet Athene?" Yuna asked.

"No, the Athene in Palestra wasn't Miss Saori," Yuna blinked shocked. "But... I will save that girl!"

"Then let us show you they way." Crimson said with Avian next to her. Everyone looked at them Confused.

"We know the way off but heart."

"But how?" Ryuhou asked.

"It's because that's were we were rasie." Crimson said looking in there eyes that were filled with shock.

**Another Chapter, finally their out of Palestra I never though the episode would come! Hope you enjoyed.**


	11. Aria

**RECAP:**

_**They ran for a long while and Crimson stopped seeing the sun raise at the maintain tips "The Sanctuary!" Koga stopped and looked back at her.**_

"_**Look!" they all looked. "The Sanctuary is in that direction."**_

_**Koga looked over his shoulder at her, "Is that where Athene is?"**_

"_**I think she went to the Sanctuary."**_

"_**I'm heading towards Sanctuary."**_

_**Souma gasped a little and looked at him.**_

"_**To meet Athene?" Yuna asked.**_

"_**No, the Athene in Palestra wasn't Miss Saori," Yuna blinked shocked. "But... I will save that girl!"**_

"_**Then let us show you they way." Crimson said with Avian next to her. Everyone looked at them Confused.**_

"_**We know the way off but heart."**_

"_**But how?" Ryuhou asked.**_

"_**It's because that's were we were raise." Crimson said looking in there eyes that were filled with shock.**_

X.X

**Suicidal Rescue! He Other Gold Saint!**

X.X

They walked along the now broken and a desolate Sanctuary, and left both Avian and Crimson a the brink of tears. Never in their life's had they seen such a place as well this!

The group slowly walking alone trying to stay unseen as they made their through the now _new _Sanctuary.

There was nothing, but odd shapes coming from the ground. Small hills of rock from the destruction of the old Sanctuary and no sound nothing, not even a bird was seen flying. Every now and then they would be able to see Martians standing around.

They stopped, and the wind blow through their hair. Shocked at the site, Crimson fell to her knees and Avian had her hands over her mouth tears falling from her eyes

Koga knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder. "This is the Sanctuary?"

"The place where the Twelve Gold Saints of Zodiac reside." Ryuhou almost whispered.

"A tremendous Cosmo can be felt from here." Haruto said leaning on the dead tree next to him.

The wind blow Yuna's hair into her face so she moved it and began to speak, "What could have happened here?"

Koga clenched his teeth as Crimson answered, "Mars!" She gritted her teeth as well. Koga blinked and looked at her as he saw tears in her eye's as she looked around.

Koga stood up and went towards the tower, but Souma grabbed him. "Hey! Are you planning to just rush in without thinking like you always do?"

"What of it!?" Koga shoved his hand of his arm, and turned to look at him. "I'm going in alone!"

"Koga." he looked at him with a sturdy look. While Souma looked between annoyed and pissed. Before sighing and rubbing the beck of his neck, "I'm telling you to use that noggin of yours." Then processed to slap him behind the head.

In reaction, he grabbed him head looking down at the floor. Then looked at him in disbelief...

X.X

BOOM!

Koga, Crimson, Yuna heard and saw some of the explosions that Souma caused. Who was with Haruto, Ryuhou and Avian also.

_FLASH BACK:_

"_Let me go!"_

"_You can't go Koga." Ryuhou said, making him stop._

"_A diversion?" Yuna asked._

"_The Four of us will stir up some trouble outside, while you three sneak in and rescue the girl." He gestured to Crimson, Yuna and Koga at the last bit._

"_I'm going no matter what!"_

"_You're being unreasonable Koga."_

"_Let go!" This made Yuna sigh and moved her hair a little while Souma also sigh putting his hands on his hips. Avian face palmed at his stupidly even she wasn't the stubborn._

"_I knew this wasn't going to be easy." Yuna muttered to the three as Crimson stood next to them._

"_Koga always does things without thinking too much about the consequences. Kind of like me. Your only goal is to save the girl." Souma sighed before staring again. "You're going with him to make sure he doesn't get into additional trouble, you too Crimson. If things get bad, just run away." He winked at the three with a semi cute face._

"_We'll beat Mars and his Martians for what they did to Palestra" Ryuhou said making them turn back to them._

"_Let me go, Ryuhou!"_

_Crimson who had been listening nodded at Souma and walked up to Koga. Ryuhou panicked seeing Crimson coming there way with an annoyed face. Koga who blinked at Ryuhou who was looking to left._

_So he looked that way, to see Crimson. She stalked up to him and slapped the back of his head. Making Everyone but Koga who was holding his head in pain - the hit was harder then Souma's- looked at her in disbelief._

"_Ow!" He looked up to her._

"_Will you stop and listen to us for a minutes, you don't think about the consequences of that action Koga, and one day it's going to hurt someone really bad! So you need to listen to people and think of a plan and if you had been listening you would have heard us plan and plan, did that make sense? But anyway you need to use your head Koga it may end up with you really hurt or people around you. So please think before going straight into something, I know what happens when you do that and trust me on this you don't want that to happen!" She had whisper yelled the hole thing into his ear that she just happen to be holding._

_Everyone else -not including Avian- stared at her still in disbelief, never had they heard her say something that long before and let alone give advise. But the main thing is that she finally got some sense into him because he had stopped and stared at her with frown and realisation of what may happen._

_FLASH BACK END_:

The three ran alone the outside of the tower. Crimson noticed some Martians that Koga didn't so she pulled him back as he ran out in front of them. Her hand over him mouth with Yuna next them with a semi amused look.

Koga waved his hand a little and said something but was muffled because of her hand, "Be quiet." but Koga pulled her hand away.

"Why are we hiding?" He whispered looking at her while still handing her hand not really realizing it.

The two Martians come over, and Crimson flipped out then using her feet flipped the first one over swapping places with him. Then leaped forward grabbing the second one's head and pulled him down.

"Let's go." the ran off with the other two behind her.

X.X (

Koga and Crimson suddenly stopped, "You two?"

"Don't you heard it?" The asked, they heard something the Yuna couldn't making her blinked. They heard what sounded like a tear drop making them turn to an archway.

They followed the sound at a slower pace from before, walking down the hallway the arch lead too. There before them was a staff of some sort it was glowing a soft rainbow colour.

Then carried on walking down a thin hallway. There was a room with pillars that had vines around them. Yuna stopped but the other two walked on.

About haft way Crimson stopped and stared at the girl, she got the same feeling she had went she first met Koga. It was that she already new her. She watched as Koga knelt down in front of her.

He gently took her hand a squeezed it. "Are you alright?" The girl gasped innocently, surprise that someone came for her. "My name is Koga. Pegasus Koga. I came to save you."

The girl started crying so Crimson stepped forward and knelt down. "Not just Koga but his friends too. I am Alicorn Crimson." she smiled softly and genitally swiped the girl's tears, and took her other hand "I don't like seeing tears even if I someone I do not know,... but I love to see people's tears of happiness." The girl looked to Crimson and stared shocked that anyone would really come for her.

The girl's tears fell on to their hand's, "Aria" the girl no Aria said as if it was hard to talk. She started to glow a beautiful white which also made the other two glow the same colour.

"Aria..." Koga, smiled as he said her name. "So that's your name." Aria nodded slightly, "You saved me back there. Thank you, Aria. Just like I promised, this time, I came to save you."

X.X

"What is this tower supposed to be?" Yuna asked as they walked slowly to find a way out.

"Babel. It was built to fulfill Mars' ambition. Mars gathers Cosmo to use it for something horrible."

"He's gathering Cosmo?"Yuna asked another question, while the other two listened closely which was hard for Crimson seeing she loses focus easy.

"How?" Koga spoke up this time.

"He's able to store the Cosmo he extracted from the Saints here." She answered as they walked up the stairs. They suddenly stopped seeing what was in the room.

Inside of a rainbow colour thing were the students and some teachers of Palestra, Koga stepped forward with a confused and worried exportation. "What is this?" Crimson spoke up for the first time sense leaving the room with Aria.

She got then got a mad expression and gave what sounded like a 'tck', "What the hell is this!?"

"How can this... Instructor Geki!" Yuna called "Komacji! Arne! Everyone!"

Only Aria seemed to have noticed the Gold Saint standing there.

"Hold on! I'll save them!" Koga said, stepping forward again, but Yuna grabbed his wrist. "What are you doing!?" she had noticed the Gold Saint and so did Crimson. Then Koga noticed him.

"Lady Athene, Please return to your quarters immediately. Right now, your duty is to stabilize the Tower of Babel and raise your Cosmo of Light." The Gold Saint stated stepping into the light where his armour shined.

"Do you intend to take Lady Athene away?" Yuna suddenly grabbed Aria under her arm and Crimson grabbed Koga by his arm as they ran, knowing that they would be able to beat him. Crimson may have had a change as she had been train by Seyia her father, and had beaten him in the past but he was most probably going easy on her.

Yuna using her WIND element flow away and Crimson using her wings pulling a semi screaming Koga by the wrist. Aria's just had a innocent look on her face.

X.X

"Why did you run!?" Koga yelled at the two, once they had gotten to a safe place. "If we don't hurry up and rescue them..."

"Did you think you could protect this girl while fighting a Gold Saint?" Yuna asked, sounding a bit rude in Crimson's books. "Did you think you could save everyone just by smashing the pillar?" she continued.

"I wont know until I try!"

"I know! I know." She yelled the first time them repeated it in her normal voice after. Leaving a shocked Koga, while Aria and Crimson stood there.

"Koga!" Ryuhou called a moment later, "Guys!" they turned to the way that they heard him voice to see the other four walking towards them.

"Everyone!" Yuna called, and Koga walked towards them.

"Are you alright?"

"What about you?"

"I'm glad you're okay." They stopped seeing Aria next to Crimson. Which Koga nodded to them letting them know she was the person they were here to save. They walked closer.

"A Gold Saint will come here soon." Crimson said still next to Aria. Making everyone look at her. "I'll keep him busy here. Take her with you and go on ahead."

"Crimson." Yuna said.

"It's alright, I've faced a Gold Saint before." She mutter the last bit so no one heard her well maybe Aria did making her blink.

"I'll catch up with you soon after."

"I'll stay and help," Koga said looking her in the eye she nodded. Aria got a worried look and began to shake a little.

"Crimson! Koga!"

"Yuna,.." Koga started making her blink. "I entrust Aria to you," He tilted his head a little and smiled (Which looked really cute in my defence!) "That Gold Saint said, that without Aria the tower wont work. I'm sure, that by protecting Aria, we'll also be able to save everyone from Palestra... That's why I'm asking you to do this, Yuna."

"In other words, you two are planning to have all the glory for yourselves." Souma said slinging his arm around Koga's shoulder. "Stop kidding around, I'm staying too."

"I've always wanted to land a blow to a Gold Saint." Haruto added.

"While it may be impossible just by yourselves, with the five of us, we many be able to buy some time." Ryuhou said, and Crimson turned to Avian.

"Ryuhou..." Yuna started, then got a small upset face, before turning.

"Avian, I want you to go with Yuna and Aria to help." Avian turned to her sister in disbelief.

"What! You can't-" She started but as cut off.

"Dad left me in charge Avian so you have to listen to me when I say this, You will not stay here, help protect Aria because I can't have knowing you got hurt when dad left me in charge to look after you... and I haven't been the best at the for a while and I'm going to make it up to you. So Please listen to me." She had a pleading voice as she looked Avian in the eye.

Everyone watched at the two sister talked, wondering what that was able.

Avian sighed as she gave in as much as she wanted to help she also believed in her sister. She wasn't as skilled as her either. She looked up at Crimson as her role model and not just her sister, and if she asked something of her she would do it as if it was her mum or dad asking her.

Avian nodded and walked over to Aria and took her hand. Walking away both Aria and Avian noticed the look Yuna had.

Crimson sighed as she and the others watched them leave. She chuckled as Souma yet again hit Koga on his head.

"Where is Lady Athene, Bronze Saints?" The Gold Saint finally arrived. 'Little happy dance' Crimson shook her head of the stupid thoughts.

"My name is Pegasus Koga. I wont let the likes of you have Aria. If you want her back, you'll have to use force. Fight us!"

"My name is Mycenae. My fangs are like of the king of the beasts. I am the most proud and noble among the Gold Saints. I am Mycenae of the Lion constellation." Crimson gave a small snort at the part about being the most 'proud and noble' among the Gold Saints.

He raise his Cosmo, and so did the others. Souma was first to attack but was send flying back. Then Haruto attacked and failed. Leaving Koga a little shocked. The Gold Saint vanished, and Ryuhou jumped in front of Koga and Crimson just in time to stop the Gold Saint from attacking them, using his shield.

The shield gained cracks from the punch. The shield thenbroke and his fist hit Ryuhou's chest he then fell to the ground knocked out.

Crimson then leaped forward, "Celestial Light!" her Attack hit him making him step back a little, she went to attack again but he vanish. So she turned only to be attacked from behide. She gasped and went wide eyes before falling to the ground face first.

Koga gave a small gasp and knelt down and turned her over and pulled her to him chest a little.

"I'll ask you again... Where is Lady Athene?" Koga stood up

"I wont run away!" He raised there Cosmo, but stopped when red spears fell from the sky.

"A splendid Cosmo!" Mar's spoke from above, which made him froze to his spots.

The Gold Saint turned, "Lord Mars'."

"Mycenae, I will take care of this."

"Mars." Koga spoke almost a whisper. "Where is Athene... Miss Saori!?" he yelled, stepping forward.

X.X

Crimson opened her eyes and saw that Mars had Koga by the head, she pushed her self up. Raising her Cosmo to a high level which made both Mars and Koga look at her.

Mars dropped him in shock her level of Cosmo was as high a Aria maybe higher. "That Cosmo!?" He noticed her glare which made it more scarier with her blood red eyes. Even if he didn't show it he was a little frighten at her Cosmo level then a though came to him, _'I could use her Cosmo as well... it is as high as the girl's light'_ He smirked.

"If you have hurt him in any way shape of form, your going to regret it!" She stepped forward, her wings opened and she leaped at him. "CELEASTAL LGITH!" Her attack hit him making him fly some way back.

She then jogged over to Koga, "Are you okay?" she put her hand to his cheek. But then screamed in pain as she felt herself being leaved of the ground by her head. She was turned to come face to face with Mars.

"What strong Cosmo, as strong as the new Athene's Cosmo. This should be fun." What he didn't notice was the water under his feet change, to a lighter blue as a golden light came their way.

Suddenly there was a explosion making Mars drop her. Koga who had sat up. Opened his eye's to see A gold Saint holding Crimson cradle to his chest and blocking the attack with his other arm. He blink went he saw who it was. It was the Saint that even would talk about

**Seiya.**

_**Hope you enjoyed! Took a while to write this chapter. Will Koga finally find out Who's Crimson and Avian's father? Well you'll see next chapter! Bia!**_


	12. New friend

Last Chapter I saw after Posting that there were spelling mistakes so sorry 'bout that!

_**Recap:**_

_**Crimson opened her eyes and saw that Mars had Koga by the head, she pushed herself up. Raising her Cosmo to a high level which made both Mars and Koga look at her.**_

_**Mars dropped him in shock her level of Cosmo was as high a Aria maybe higher. "That Cosmo!?" He noticed her glare which made it more scarier with her blood red eyes. Even if he didn't show it he was a little frighten at her Cosmo level then a though came to him, 'I could use her Cosmo as well... it is as high as the girl's light' He smirked.**_

"_**If you have hurt him in any way shape of form, your going to regret it!" She stepped forward, her wings opened and she leaped at him. "CELEASTAL LGITH!" Her attack hit him making him fly some way back.**_

_**She then jogged over to Koga, "Are you okay?" she put her hand to his cheek. But then screamed in pain as she felt herself being leaved of the ground by her head. She was turned to come face to face with Mars.**_

"_**What strong Cosmo, as strong as the new Athene's Cosmo. This should be fun." What he didn't notice was the water under his feet change, to a lighter blue as a golden light came their way.**_

_**Suddenly there was a explosion making Mars drop her. Koga who had sat up. Opened his eye's to see A gold Saint holding Crimson cradling her to his chest and blocking the attack with his other arm. He blink went he saw who it was. It was the Saint that everyone talks about**_

**Seiya.**

X.X

He closed his eyes and looked up,his gold Cosmo glowing brightly. He had a glare as he looked at Mars.

"Seyia!" Mars stumbled back a little in shock. But quickly regain his posture to cover his shock. "He, if you hand her over I'll made your death quick and painless!"

Seiya glared harder and pulled her against him chest more. "Why would I hand my daughter over to a bastard like you?!" He almost yelled, Koga gasped not really expecting that.

Seyia jumped back a few feet in front of Koga, and looked down at Crimson who was looking up at him with semi open eyes. He kissed her forehead. "I'll protect you and the young Saint." She closed her eye's when she felt him kiss her forehead, her breath became softer. He lay her down and stepped forward. Then they both attack, there Cosmo clashed together.

While Koga slowly made his way to Crimson. "You Okay?" Her eye's flickered to him, but avoided eye contact. "It's fine I see why you didn't tell us and I wont tell anyway, it's for you too." She gave him a small smile as he help her sit up.

"To think you still had this much power left in you. However, your radiance will soon be extinguished. And I'll use that Cosmo to power up Babel."

"I wont...let them die here! I'll protect... These young Saints!" Seiya raised his Cosmo and so did Mars.

"RUBLE STAR GUNGNIR"

"PEGASUS METEOR FIST"

They both attacked, clashing which caused a bright white light. Koga and Crimson sat away from the light. They were able to make Seyia out. He turned slightly and made eye contact with both of them. Crimson and Seyia made eye contract the longest, she knew what was going to happen. So she went to jump froward but Koga grabbed her.

"NO!" She cried, trying to get out of his grip. The light became to bright so they both had to cover there eyes

"Seyia..."

The exploding light when on for miles, leaving Crimson crying as she tried to get to her father.

X.X

Yuna, Avian and Aria's were running when they felt a large gust of wind making them stop. They turned back to see a massive explosion and what looked like storm clouds above the tower.

They stared in shock, Aria then stepped forward to go back but Yuna grabbed her hand, "Let's go."

"B-But.." Yuna saw Aria's worried and scared expression as they stared at each other for a few moments.

"I promised Koga I'll take you to a safe place." Aria's turned back to look behind. "Let's be on our way... For Koga and the other's sake." They then set of again but not before Avian grabbed Aria's hand a squeezed it softly, and gave her a smile.

X.X

**Protect Aria! The Attack Of Sonya, the Pursuer! (Part one)**

X.X

Avian looked round a tree, looking for any danger, "I don't sense the enemy's Cosmo at this location."

Avian turned to see Aria's knelt down on the ground looking at something.

"Is something wrong?" Yuna asked stepping forward.

"That..." They looked at where she was looking to see a puppy.

"Ah, what a cute dog."

"Dog?"

"Is this your first time seeing one?" Avian asked, looking at her shocked.

"I've been locked away all this time... Dog..." Yuna's face softened, as she looked at Aria.

The dog then walked over to the flowers and came out the other side where the three were. It then climbed onto her lap and lay down as she started to stroke it.

"Dog."

X.X

Aria was sitting on a make shift bed in what looked like a barn. Then the other two walked in with some food. "Don't be scared, it's just us," Yuna then sat down on the bed and grabbed some bread form the bag she was holding. "Here, this is for you."

"Huh?"

"I got it from the farmer living next door. Eat it." She took it and watched as Yuna took a bit out of her bread and Avian broke hers in half and was about to eat. But stopped.

"Would you like be to make it easier to eat, Aria?" She asked, making the blue hair girl look at the younger one.

She nodded and Avian, gently broke the bread in half and passed it back. She then bit into her piece and Aria copied her.

"How is it?" She asked.

"It's... good" Her voice was all most a whisper.

"Yeah. Isn't it?" Yuna added with a chuckle.

X.X

Yuna was laying on the floor and Avian leaning against the wall, with Aria on the bed. She looked between the two, then sat up. "Thank... you." Avian opened her eye's to see Aria looking at her and Yuna. "Huh? U-Um..."

"Don't worry about it. I'm doing this to fulfill my promised to Koga. To protect you." _'Rude much?' _Avian gave a silent growl as much as she wanted to be friends with her, she was making it hard with being rude to someone she though of as a friend.

"I see."

"That's how it is." Yuna finished, Aria's got a sad and upset look on her face looking down at the bed.

"Yuna no offensive of anything, but that's rude." Avian said bluntly not really caring what Yuna felt. Yuna blinked and looked at her, in shock. Aria's eye's flickered to her. "To me it doesn't matter, whether or not I was asked, I would have done it anyway." She paused for a moment before continuing.

"That's part of being a Saint, not just protecting Athene or people.. you get to meet new people in your travels that's the joy of being a Saint to me. My father would tell stories of his adventures he had before me and my sister were born. And in every stories he would meet someone new. That's part of being a Saint Yuna, you make friendships with people you wouldn't think you would."

Avian smiled at Aria, "And I may have not been on any big adventures before not like this that is. But I've meet people every time even if they weren't a Saint. And I'm glad to call Aria a friend."

Aria blinked and gave Avian a innocent smile, never would she have though she would meet anyone else other then Mars workers. And be friends with them.

Aria then looked back at Yuna"Still,.. Thank you..."

"Let's get some sleep." Yuna said as if Avian hadn't said anything but really what she had said replayed in her head again. Avian her arrow her eyes at her. "Tomorrow's going to be a tough day."

**Small Chapter but hey, I've got nothing better to be doing XP I wanted Avian to be the one to knock some sense into Yuna because she being a bitch man! Anyway hope you enjoyed.**


	13. Silver Saints and High Martian

**Sorry I haven't uploaded sooner it's just I've been busy with school and a little lazy too. Anyway because it's half term (2 weeks off) and I've only got a week and a day left unless you count today then a week and a day and a half? Anyway I'll hopefully post a few chapters. So let's start.**

After the light had faded, Crimson and Koga stood up and started to make their way forwards. They both spotted something that gave off a shin. She gasped and ran forward falling to her knees to pick it up. Koga knelt next to her, she opened her hand to let him see what she was holding.

It was a oval shaped locket with a a beautiful pattern on it. Gently opening it, they saw that inside was a family photo. Koga examined it, he saw Crimson hugging Seiya who was on him knees. Avian was sitting on a lady with a light purple almost pick hair's lap. _'that must be their mother,' _he though to himself, he then noticed a drop of water hit the photo. Making him look to Crimson who's head was hanging low but over the locket. Another on fell, she then shut it and put it on over her cloth.

Turning to him, she had tears falling down her face. Making her cloth disappear, she jumped at him.

Him think that she was going to slap him again, but he relax when he felt her arms go round him neck hugging him. He slowly returned it. He felt her shoulders shake, she let out a cried/scream as she buried her head into his neck more.

He tighten in grip on her, rocking her genitally. After what seemed forever, her cries had stopped, and her breathing had become soft. Koga blinked, the it hit him, she had fallen asleep.

So as softy as he could not to wake her, he lifted her bridal style and started to head the way, Avian and other two went.

X.X

Yuna, Aria and Avian were walking down the path in the village, after getting Aria some shoes to wear.

When the church bells went off, Aria looked up at it, "It's a church, the sound of the bell let's the villagers know the time. Do you want to check it out?" Avian asked, looking to Aria.

–

When they walked inside, they saw the windows were covers with beautiful picture's of people.

Avian walked forward with Aria when Yuna stopped. "Aria, everything you see seems so strange and new to you." Yuna said almost a whisper.

"It's so pretty."

"Yeah, it is." Avian answered looking up, this was her first time really coming in a church as well. She had been up close, with Crimson but they never went in as they didn't have time with the job they were doing.

Both Yuna and Avian ( nearly wrote Crimson then) felt an enemy's Cosmo making then turn.

"This Cosmo... It's not Koga and the others." Yuna said as Aria turned to look at her. Yuna then pushed her in a closet kinda thing in the wall.

"Yuna, Avian?" She asked as Yuna started to close the door.

"Stay here."

"But..."

"It's all right, we'll handle this somehow" Avian answered this time.

"Don't. I don't want you to put yourselves in danger." Aria pleaded.

"i told you yesterday that I protected you to keep my promise to Koga, but right now, this is different." Avian smiled she saw where Yuna was going with this. "I want to protect you."

"Yuna..."

"We'll be back for sure. Please believe us!"

They then ran off leaving her in a safe place. As they ran out they both activated their cloths. Then ran off to find the emery not knowing that their was one behind them.

"I've found you, traitors." As she said that two Silver saints came up behind them. "My name is Sonya. The Hight Martian, Sonya the Hornet."

"I am Johan, the Crow of the Crow constellation."

"I am, Miguel, the Hound of the Hunting Dogs constellation."

"A High Martian and Silver Saints!?" Yuna gasped, looking up at Sonya.

"Where is Athene?"

"We don't know, Even if we knew, I wouldn't tell you." Avian spoke up this time.

"You're awfully rude for a mere Bronze Saints."

"Your body will give us the answer we need."

Avian stepped forward making all eyes on her. "That's where your wrong, and don't get to cocky. You don't want to know what happens to people that are like that with me around." She had a rather larger smirk and in a semi dark voice.

The two Sliver Saints gained a scared look but covered it up and Sonya stepped back, but covered up also.

"Johan, Miguel, do not interfere. This one are my prey. You take the younger one."

Yuna then attacked Sonya with 'Blast Typhoon', while Avian used 'Wind Current' and attacked the silver saints. Sonya then sent Yuna flying back, "Where are you looking?" She said appearing behind Yuna and attacked her again sending Yuna to the ground.

"Hornet Stinger." Sonya's attack hit Yuna directly. "Now, tell me where Athene is."

"Like I said, I'll never tell you." Sonya then shoved her foot onto Yuna's chest.

"Have it your way. The final blow." Sonya got ready to attack, when a Martian appeared.

"Lady, Sonya, Lord Mars summons you to his side. Please return to the Tower of Babel."

She lowered her arm, "What?"

"Lord Mars will officially address all the Saints today. For that purpose, he wants you at his side."

"Unfortunately, you wont have the honour to be struck down by me today... Johan Miguel, I leave the rest to you. Make sure to find Athene."

"Understood," they said in unison, and Johan tightened his grip on Avian's neck to the point she was have trouble breathing.

"Wait!" The two knew that voice, Souma.

"What?"

"I've finally found you! I'll get revenge for my dad!"

She turned back round and walked one as if he hadn't said anything. So Souma ran after her but a silver saint attacked him, while the other throw Avian who landed next to Yuna.

"Damn it!"

"What do you want with Lady Sonya?"

"She killed my dad! He was a Silver Saint just like you!" He said as he stood up, "Revenge for your family, is it? We aren't naïve enough to believe words of a traitor." Johan said.

"NO! We aren't traitors! It's Mars and his army who are the traitors! I saw how Mars has been extracting the Cosmo of the Saints at the Tower of Babel!" Yuna said standing up next to Souma.

"Why do you believe them?" Avian asked, as Souma helped her up. "You are Saints just like us, you should believe our words!"

"It's true that Lady Sonya and Lord Mars are not Saints, but at the moment, most of the Gold Saints position are vacant. In order to protect this world, we need their power. Even if they're not Saints, if they wish to protect Athene, at heart they are just like us."

"Looks like we don't have choice but to fight."

"Miguel, leave them to me." the guy with the row constellation said.

"Now then, come at me. If your words are true then you may be able to pierce through my Sliver Cloth." Johan said raising his Cosmo which was a purple colour.

"You don't have to tell us twice!" The three ran at him, attacking with their elements. But Johan used his element attack which blocked their attacks. He was able to sneak up on Yuna and attacked her. Doing the same to Avian and Souma. They landed on the fall face down.

"What's the matter? Is that all you've got?"

"So this is a Sliver Saint's power."

"The difference in power between us is too great." Both Yuna and Souma noticed that Avian had gotten up.

"No, you wants some more?" Johan asked her with a smirk.

"Whether the difference between bronze Saints and Silver Saints are great. There's one thing that some Silver Saints have forgotten. And that's not to give up." Avian paused for a moment before staring again.

"Bronzes Saints are stubborn, they always get up even if they are going to lose. But they always get up and keep fighting until their last breath to protect others!" She raised her red coloured Cosmo to the Max shocking Johan. She jumped at lightening speed, they weren't able to see her. But Johan felt the attack, sending him fly.

He got up again and started an attack, "Wind Trigger" the attack formed a small purple tornado, picking all three up in it. They let out a scream as it did. After the tornado disappeared they fell to the ground.

"I'm not done yet!" Souma said standing up, "This fight has only just begun!" he raised his Cosmo. He then attacked but Johan yet again stopped it and attack him back knocking him out.

"Souma!" Yuna then got to her knees.

"Do you plan to continue struggling?"

"Of course!... I... I will never break a promise!" She stood up shouting it at him. Avian got to her knees.

"Then die. Wind Trigger" The tornado this time was bigger then before.

"I won't lose!" Suddenly there was a bright white light stopping the tornado. Yuna was able to open her eyes and see through the light. Gasping as at the sight. Both Koga and Crimson stood there in a defence position.

_FLASH BACK:_

_Koga was walking/ jogging down a dirt road with Crimson in his arms. When he heard her groan so he looked down to see Crimson looking up at him with one eye open. "You can put me down now."_

_He stopped, letting her one her feet. She sway a little but stopped. It was then they noticed the purple tornado. Gasping she grabbed Koga's hand and ran forward. "Hold on!" She said, then jumped opening her wings and flying as fast as she could towards it._

_FLASH BACK END:_

"Koga! Crimson!"

"Hey, how you've been, Yuna?" He asked as they put their arms down and turn half way to look at her.

"They blocked my attack." Johan said in disbelief staring at them.

"Jeez, you two sure took your time getting here." Souma said as he and Avian got up.

"Sorry about that." Crimson gave a apologetic smile to him.

"Koga, use your Flash Fist!" Avian said who was now next to him.

"What?"

"Hurry!"

"All right." as she asked he used it, which Johan blocked but Avian took the chance to disappear, ready for an attack.

"The girl is gone."

"I'm right here!" She said from the side, he looked both right and left. "What? Where?"

"Feather Spike!" her attack broke his armour as he fell to the floor.

"How... did you find Wind Jammer's weakness?"

"Your Wind Jammer is a Wind based move that counters attacks, the moment you are attacked by an enemy, you first surround yourself in a violent wind, then adsorb the incoming power of the attack, and finally release all of it in a powerful counter on your unsuspecting opponent." Getting up from the floor her eye's still on him as she continued.

"However, your technique had a blind spot. You can't fool my eyes, as I am also a Wind user like yourself. With out the help of my friends, I wouldn't be able to find a way to defeat you."

"The bond of friendship with your companions... you did well." He let out his last breath.

The other guy, gave a chuckle. "Now it's my turn!"

"Divine Tornado." Yuna attacked him making him jump back, and they took the chance to run.

"So you decide to flee. Very well. I, Miguel the Hound, will track you no matter where you go. You wont escape me."

X.X

"I'm glad you're all safe." Aria said from her space next to Crimson.

"I told you we'll surely catch up to you." Koga replied.

"I wont let Sonya escape next time."

"What about Ryuhou and Haruto?" Yuna asked.

"I bet they're all right. They're tough, after all." Crimson spoke for the first time in a while. "They wouldn't get done in so easily."

"I guess so."

"What do we do now?" Souma asked looking at Koga.

"Now that you mention it..."

"We need to head towards the Five Ruins." Aria said, making them all look at her. "To stop Babel, we need to extinguish it's light."

"That's right. It's true, five lights have gathered at Babel back then,"

"Cosmo doesn't only exist in humans. It exists in everything. Five Cosmo scattered around the world serve as living hearts of the Earth and send their light to Babel. Directly to the human pillar formed by the Saints trapped inside. If we don't extinguish this light, we wont be able to stop Babel, and if we don't stop Babel, the Earth will fall into ruin. That's why we should go to the Five Ruins."

"It's decided, then. To stop the light of the Tower of Babel, defeat Mars and Save Miss Saori."

"Right!"

"Do you know where the ruins are located, Aria?" Yuna asked, which she replied with a nod.

"Okay, let's go! Let's leave right away!"

"Yeah!" Both Yuna and Souma said getting up. Crimson sighed and uncrossed her arms, thinking it was time to tell Avian.

"Avian," She said all most a whisper but they all heard her, Avail blinked she only called her by her full name if something was up. "Yeah?"

"I need to tell you some thing in private,..."

**Okay, hope you enjoyed! Another reason why I haven't posted is that I've been working on an _animated transformation_ for Crimson which I will post on my deviantart when it's done. The link will to my deviantart page will hopefully be on my home page if I don't forget.**


	14. royally screwed? most properly

They girls court up with the group after Crimson had told Avian, Avian's bangs covered her eyes as they had tears in them. Crimson just had a emotionless face.

_FLASH BACK:_

"_When me and Koga were fighting, Mars had come along and... he had me by the head when Dad showed up..." she paused tears in her eyes,"He he attacked Mars with all he could. And" she gripped her arms tears know falling, she couldn't finish but Avian knew where this was going. She let out a cry bending over with her hands over her mouth._

"_After...After the light disappeared, I found his l-locket on the f-floor" She gripped the locket that was around her neck._

_FLASH BACK END:_

Koga blinked and went beside her, "You okay?" His voice was a whisper so the others didn't hear him.

"Yeah." she gave a smile but it didn't reach her eyes. He looked ahead, although he wasn't going to admit it out loud he was in fact falling for the red eyed girl, and didn't like seeing her like this made him upset. Just thinking about it what he just though made his face heat up.

"Your okay? Your face is red," Crimson asked suddenly gaining a worried look. "Are you ill?" He blinked and shook his head. "No, I'm fine." He answered after the blush had gone. He then walked on wards a bit, still on the Crimson topic.

Having only know her about two weeks, and gotten to know her a little better. He found that she was also fighting to get someone back along with Miss Saori. Her personality was one of the main things he liked about her – as well as her looks- be blushed again at the though. It was everything about her that he liked.

Souma who was next to Avian, shared a look with her. - who was now back to herself, seeing as there wasn't a point on staying upset as it wouldn't be what he would wanted.- had the same look. They had rather smug looks about what they had just witnessed a plan was going to be formed between them.

X.X

They had found some blanket kinda of things to use to protect them from the desert sun. Somehow Koga ended up carrying all the bags. Crimson's thoughts on this _'Poor Koga. I would help buuuuut, I'm way to lazy' _she gave a mental chuckle.

Koga suddenly dropped the bags making the other's turn to him, "I've been walking like this for an hour. Time to Switch. I wont lose this time!"

"There's no contest...Koga, it's obvious what you'll do next."

"What?"

"Your 'strategy' is pretty uncomplicated, just like yourself."

"What was that!? I'll win for sure this time!" So the five went back to Koga, while Aria watched them. "Koga your going to regret this." Crimson said with a small smile

"Let's go! Rock, paper, scissors!" All four put paper out while Koga did rock. Leaving him confused and annoyed, "I lost again!" Souma, Yuna and Avian walked ahead.

"Um.."

"Don't worry about it. He's just a sore loser. His brain only allows him to form a fist." Souma said to Aria.

" I wonder when He'll notice." Avian said, looking back only to see Crimson helping. Which she gave a snicker so the other three looked back. "Eh, what do we have here?" Souma asked the others with a smirk.

She chuckle at Koga, she found it cute in a way making her blush a little. "Would you like some help, Koga?" He blinked and looked up to see her standing there still. He did his really cute smile.

"Yeah, thanks." He passed her on off the bags before putting him one's on.

Having been behind the others they stared talking about random things to help pass the time.

X.X

"Hey, how mush further are those Wind Ruins that control Cosmo?" Avian asked walking next to Aria.

"I was certain they were close by..." She stopped making the other – who were in front stop to- "Aria?" Yuna said.

"I'm worried about the others."

"I'm sure Ryuhou and Haruto are fine." Souma said, "They were among the strongest students at Palestra."

"They wont be done in so easily." Koga said, making them turn to look at him. "I'm certain they are all right. Now then, let's go!"

Avian blinked and looked towards Crimson with an idea, " oneechan~~~," Everyone looked at her, "What?" Crimson said rather bluntly.

"Can you sing, Pegasus Fantasy!" Everyone was now looking at Crimson confused, who sighed seeing that Avian would only keep asking, "Okay, fine." she cleared her throat.

**(This is the intro theme just changed a little on the _'Saint Seiya'_ bit to just Saints)**

"_**Ah~~~~~~~ Ah~~~~~~ Ah~~~a~~~a~~~~a~~~~~~,**_

_**You have embraced the Cosmo in your heart, let it burn and crate a miracle.**_

_**You have pledged upon a distant galaxy, to never be wounded.**_

_**Pegasus Fantasy, yes, it occurs only in dreams because they are wings of the Heart that can't be stolen.**_

_**Saints! All of the youths,**_

_**Saints! Are the heroes of tomorrow,**_

_**Oh yeah,**_

_**Saint! Just like the Pegasus,**_

_**Saints! Continue to spread your wings"**_

"Okay?" She said once she finished then walked on, leaving five shocked people behind. Avian didn't really think she would sing. "Dam~~~, did think she would sing."

X.X

**The Inherited Cosmo! The Legendary Saint, Shun!**

X.X

Having walked more, they came across some old buildings. But they didn't take mind as they were to hot. They heard a some gasp and turned so see Aria on her knees. Crimson thinking fast she grabbed her water from the bag and jogged back to her.

"Maybe we should rest a bit."

"I'm okay."

"But..." She cut Koga off before he could say anything more. "We need to hurry to the ruins..."

They all gasped as they felt a Cosmo. "This Cosmo is... It's approaching." All of them -not counting Crimson who was still kneeling next to Aria protectively- got into a fighting pose.

Suddenly, the Silver Saint coming flying over to small mountain thing, kicking the four standing.

"Did you really think you could run away from Miguel of the Hunting Dogs constellation, you Bronze brats!? I can track any Saint by the smell of their Cosmo! Especially yours that gives off such a sweet smell." He said looking at Crimson then the others, she made a face and had to comments.

"That sounds kinda perve, Man!" She yelled over to him. Making him growl a little. "No offences or anything!"

"Now, let's return to the Grand Pope." Crimson stood up in front of Aria glaring. But stopped when they saw the others get up.

They called the armour out, then ran to attack. Though he dodged them all.

"We told you, Aria isn't Athene!" Yuna shouted over to him, but he just chuckled.

"He wont believe anything we say."

"We wont give her to you!" Koga then jumped at him, but he moved back.

"Being Bronze is synonymous with being naïve! I'll have my fun with you five traitors to the Grand Pope."

The four attacked him but it backfire and he attacked them. Crimson wasn't able to here what they said to each other but they got back up.

Koga went to attack again, as the other three came back to the other two and they ran, leaving Koga to deal with him.

"Koga!" Aria called, as they ran. He looked at her out the corner of his eye, he then went to attack.

**Crimson POV**

We ran from the area, when I suddenly felt a wave of pain causing me to gasp and fall to one knee. It confused me, was I feeling Koga's pain, like I could with my family? I couldn't stand it anymore and headed back, calling my armour.

"Crimson!" I heard the others scream.

"Keep going! I'm going to help Koga! I'll see you guys later!" I shouted and let my Cosmo rise up and opened my wings to get me to Koga faster. By the time I reached him he was on the ground in pain and Miguel was about to hit him again but, I stopped him in time before he could do something.

"What the...?" He said surprised and soon covered it with anger. "You!"

"I'm not going to let you hurt Koga again not as long as I'm here!" I growled it out glaring daggers at him, if looks could kill he would be 10 feet under.

"Crim...son" I heard Koga said with what strength he had left.

"I'm going to have some fun with you before I finish Pegasus once and for all." Miguel said running towards me. I dodged him punched and I tried to hit him, but was to fast. He finally hit me and I fall back. But I recover quickly, opening my wings for my attack "Celestial Feathers!"

He wasn't able to dodge in time sending him flying back, or what it looked like to me. I then turned to Koga.

"Behind you!" Koga yelled, so I turned and was grabbed by the neck and he held me up high unable to touch the ground and I was having difficultly breathing.

_'If I don't get him off soon, then I'm royally screwed!' _ I knew my eye's were filled with fear looking down at the Silver Saint who smirked.

**Cliff hanger! I think it is anyway... yeah it is! The second part will be up tomorrow or Tuesday.**


	15. Andromeda Shun!

_**Recap**_

_**Crimson POV **_

_We ran from the area, when I suddenly felt a wave of pain causing me to gasp and fall to one knee. It confused me, was I feeling Koga's pain, like I could with my family? I couldn't stand it anymore and headed back, calling my armour._

"_Crimson!" I heard the others scream._

"_Keep going! I'm going to help Koga! I'll see you guys later!" I shouted and let my Cosmo rise up and opened my wings to get me to Koga faster. By the time I reached him he was on the ground in pain and Miguel was about to hit him again but, I stopped him in time before he could do something._

"_What the...?" He said surprised and soon covered it with anger. "You!"_

"_I'm not going to let you hurt Koga again not as long as I'm here!" I growled it out glaring daggers at him, if looks could kill he would be 10 feet under._

"_Crim...son" I heard Koga said with what strength he had left._

"_I'm going to have some fun with you before I finish Pegasus once and for all." Miguel said running towards me. I dodged him punched and I tried to hit him, but was to fast. He finally hit me and I fall back. But I recover quickly, opening my wings for my attack "Celestial Feathers!"_

_He wasn't able to dodge in time sending him flying back, or what it looked like to me. I then turned to Koga._

"_Behind you!" Koga yelled, so I turned and was grabbed by the neck and he held me up high unable to touch the ground and I was having difficultly breathing._

_'If I don't get him off soon, then I'm royally screwed!' I knew my eye's were filled with fear looking down at the Silver Saint who smirked._

_X.X_

"Crimson!" I heard Koga scream. I was holding his arms trying to pull them away from my neck but, the need to breathe was making me weaker and before I knew it I was seeing black spots clouding my sight.

I gave a loud gasp, but turned my head when I suddenly felt an strong Cosmo. Miguel dropped me in shock, leaving me breathless on the ground.

"What is this overwhelming Cosmo I sense!?" I could just make out his voice and I could hear that it held fear in it. I turned my head, to see a blurry image of someone with a cape that covered his face. I then felt Miguel more afraid then ever. "Andromeda Shun!"

"Andromeda..." I couldn't believe my ears, he was on of the Legendary Saints that fought with dad. I saw him move towards Koga.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Wh-Why are you...? Miguel was able to just make out stuttering a little. I saw him look up sharply towards him.

"Return to the Sanctuary." Miguel stepped back a few before running off. He then helped Koga up. "Thanks" I noticed Shun give a small hiss in pain grabbing his arm, where a black spot was. I gritted my teeth a little seeing it, I looking back up to the sky.

"Crimson!" I heard Koga call running towards me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need to rest a little." I said standing up but, by the time I was on my feet I was going backwards this time.

"Crimson." Koga said grabbing me hold of me. _'is it me or do we some how always end up like this?'_

"She's weak. We must take her away from here so I can check her wounds" I heard Shun say to Koga.

"What did you do to make a Silver Saint run away?" Koga asked.

But Shun didn't answer, "Now then, let's go back to my village. We need to tend to your wounds, Pegasus Koga, Alicorn Crimson."

"How do you know our names?" Koga asked shocked at that.

"Ryuhou told me your names." He answered, we blinked.

"What?" My voice sounded like a scratched record at bit, although I wasn't surprised I was just like, being suffocated! But I did see Koga look at me worried, I just waved him off giving him a small smile.

"Yes, he's safe and sound. Not to mention, I've heard about you two before." He gave us a small smile, leaving Koga shock. Me not to much. I can remember meeting some of the Legendary when I was a baby as they use to come to the Sanctuary every now and then, before going their own ways. So that might be it... don't know.

X.X

We followed Shun, me and Koga a few feet behind. Koga still had his arm around my waist and mine around his neck for support.

I could feel my eye's become heavy, but tried not to show it, the hot sun didn't help either. My hole body felt heavy thinking about it, from the lack of sleep I've have over the last few weeks, and finally by body gave out.

**3rd Person POV**

They were walking when Koga felt Crimson's grip slip and she would have fallen have he not use his other am, "Crimson!"

Shun stopped to see Koga knelt down, holding her, he jogged back to then to check. "She's fine, just fainted." He looked up at Shun in relief.

He noticed the way that Koga, looked at her that he like her more then just a friend way. Crimson. Her blood red eye's, he had watched her fight the Silver Saint, her will to fight, reminded him of Seiya, though of course it would see she was his daughter after all.

He gave a silent chuckled remembering the story about them, her and he sister were know as a lost daughters of Sagittarius. As they were kept a hidden from Saints for years. Most Saints knew that Seiya was married and had two girls but had never seen them other then some of his friends.

**Not the full episode but a small bit, I should have the rest by tonight or tomorrow maybe not tomorrow because I'm going out with to meet up with family. Anyway hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Small part

**Small view!**

**Crimson POV**

I woke up when I felt a wet cloth on my forehead. Slowly opening my eye, I saw Shun was the one doing it. I blinked, and sat up when he took the cloth away. I was met with a wave of dizziness, so I held a hand to my forehead giving a groan. Making the other two look our way.

"Crimson!" I looked -with one eye open- to Koga who had called me.

"Hiya," I chuckles. But stopped giving a groan again. Then blinked seeing a cup of water being held in my face, I looked to see Shun holding it there. Taking it off him, I pulled my legs round.

"How long have I been out?" I asked my voice normal again, which I was glad.

"Few hours, and it looked like you could have used it." I heard Shun say from the other side of the room. I blinked seeing Ryuhou, staring at him...

**I'm sorry, but I'm putting this story on hold for like a few weeks maybe more, so I can focus on my other one, the Transformers story. But here's a little bit.**


End file.
